Wars of a Distant Realm
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Chapter XIII Finale Up! Roy has unleashed his full fury upon our heroes, eliminating all who may be able to defeat him. Now, its the final battle between the Dragonhearts and the American Dragons! Only one shall win, but who?
1. Prologue: The Lost, Found and Lost Again

Wars of a Distant Realm

Prologue: The Lost, Found and Lost Again

Dan's POV 

It's over… I can't fight myself anymore; I'm literally tearing myself apart. But what else am I supposed to do? I can't give up to the darkness… I promised myself, and Hannah that I would never give up this war. I must continue…

Hannah's POV 

It's been six years since Dan had left. I know he's coming back… someday… someday he will return.

"Hannah, are you all right? Where's Dan?"

"Viv? Didn't your dad tell you yet?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm back from Europe yet. I just came in."

"Dan's gone."

"What?"

"You've missed a lot…" I started. I told Vivian the entire story.

"No… no it… it can't be. My brother did all that? I… I don't believe it… Where is he?"

"I don't know. I wish I did… but he left without telling anyone where he was going. I just hope he's alright…"

"I'm sure he is. Dan's strong, you know."

"Yeah. I just hope he's strong enough to fight himself."

"Hannah, to the hospital, quickly! Vivian? Is that you?"

"Yes dad, I'm back. What's wrong?"

"Your grandpa had a heart attack."

"No…" After a fifteen-minute trip we were at the hospital. Jake had suffered a minor heart attack, but lived. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too. Wait a minute, I sense a dark presence near…" Jake said. I looked around until Dan stepped in. He didn't say anything, really. He just walked in and stared at Jake before walking out.

"Wait!" I chased Dan down the hall and finally caught him outside. "Dan… please don't leave again!"

"I can't stay. I can't keep myself under control for long… I'm sorry."

"Dan!" Before I could talk he was gone. "Come back."

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter I: Huntsclan Absolute

Chapter I: Huntsclan Absolute 

"I am the new king of the Huntsclan. With our master's death sixty years ago, I have undergone fifteen years extensive training to stop the new age of Dragons and return us all as the rulers of all realms. With the loss of Daniel Long, New York's, and the world's, defenses against us have dropped dramatically. But stay alert, brethren. For Daniel may return. Prepare yourselves, for war is about to begin!"

… … … … …

"This is an MSNBC Alert! This video was received just seconds ago."

"Hello, both humans and magical creatures. I am the new Huntsmaster, and I declare war! The Huntsclan will no longer hide in the shadows; we will assume our rightful position as rulers of both the magical and human realms! World leaders, before I take you all down one by one, I suggest that you surrender to me. I will not hold back. You have till twelve midnight to answer. Ta, ta."

"He's here…" Timothy said. "Hannah, Vivian, look!" The girls came running down stairs. "He's come."

"Who, dad?" Viv asked.

"The Huntsmaster. He's back, you must hide, quickly!"

"What?" Hannah asked. "Mr. Long, we can take him."

"There is a prophecy that tells of this day. 'The beast of the hero shall awaken and chaos shall spread as the one of absolute evil returns' in this prophecy, dragons become extinct. The world ends. It's over. All we can do is wait."

"No! I have defied prophecies millions of times! And look at you, you survived hundreds of battles with Sirus and a black-hole and an army of magical creatures and…" Hannah said.

"This is different. I thought that Sirus was the one of absolute evil until Dan went insane… then I knew that this is it… The Huntsmaster is it… its here. Ragnarok has come."

"You're talking crazy, we can do this!" Viv said.

"You should listen to Vivian more often father." Dan stood in the doorway, a cold expression on his face.

"Dan!" Hannah ran and hugged Dan. He just stared at her, his expression remaining constant.

"We must act now before he has a chance to ready his minions. Let's go."

… … … … …

"They're coming. Launch the S Clones."

"Yes sir." The Huntsclan member pressed a button and thousands of kid, teen, and adult Sirus clones rushed through the gates.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The Huntsmaster laughed.

"Huntsclan now, Huntsclan forever." The clones say. They rush out towards Dan, Hannah, Vivian, Timothy and Tommy. Their hands turn into guns and they start to charge them up.

"That's new." Tommy says. Soon, a barrage of lasers was flying straight towards the five. They narrowly dodged each one and fired back. All of a sudden, they stop and move aside, leaving a walking space in the center of them.

"Hello, pests." The new Huntsmaster walks through. He had a Dragon skull as a mask and glowing blue eyes. Some of his long black hair came through a hole in the back of his mask as a ponytail. His armor was made from both a human and dragon skeleton and he had green dragon scales on thick leather as a body suit. Dragon claws were attached to his gloves and he had a sword resting in its sheath. "Welcome to the new world order. Huntsclan now, Huntsclan forever!"

"I thought my father obliterated the Huntsclan years ago… why return now?" Timothy asked.

"Because the time was right. With Sirus gone, we could finally take over this world without going through all the trouble of killing him ourselves."

"So that's it? Heh. I expected better from such a legendary group. And why leave a kid in charge of such a massive clan anyway?" Tommy says.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teen. There's a difference you know. Anyway, I really don't have time to fight you now. Ta, ta, idiots!" And with that, he left.

END CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter II: Broken

Chapter II: Broken 

"Fight on!" The Huntsmaster declared. The humungous warrior continued to fight Hannah. He knocked her into a building before pulling out a whip and hitting her.

"Hyah!" Hannah kicked the huge warrior onto the Huntsmaster.

"Ow… fallback for now!" The Huntsmaster and his large warrior disappeared in smoke.

"Heh, simple." Hannah said.

… … … … …

"Another defeat! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! I'm bringing out the Elite Unit, Unit Omega!" The soldiers walk out. "Unit Omega, you may kill them now."

"Yes sir." And with that, all the Huntsclan members except for units Alpha, Epsilon, S, and Omega were killed.

"Failure is not an option people! Now let's do things right!" The Huntsmaster grinned under his mask.

… … … … …

It had been a week since the Huntsmaster's last humiliating defeat, and Hannah was enjoying her lunch in her room until he noticed someone in the corner. "I have reason to believe they're coming fro you next." It was none other then Dan. "They've taken down Father's team-mates and Rudy. You and I are next. Follow me, we must leave now."

"But…"

"Quickly." Dan interrupted. Hannah hesitantly followed her friend. Something was wrong. She could sense it.

… … … … …

They stopped at an abandoned factory in the center of New York. "Why are we here Dan?"

"Because he is." Dan blasts nothing and The Huntsmaster reveals himself.

"Very good Daniel. I was hoping you weren't going to make it. Oh well." The Huntsmaster takes his Katana out of its sheath and prepares to behead Dan and Hannah. "My first to Dragons, this ought to be fun. I must have killed at least one of every species of magical creatures but you're my first dragons!"

"Give up, and I'll let you live."

"You always used to be against killing unless you had to Daniel… oh well. Things change." The Huntsmaster grins under his mask once more. "Don't blink." The Huntsmaster warps from his position to behind Dan. Dan spun around and kicked him into an old conveyer belt. "Very nice." He jumped out of the wreckage and slashed everything in his path until Dan knocked the Katana to the ground. It was then hand-to-hand combat. Dan was losing. Dan soon did a jump kick and knocked off the mask. A nineteen-year-old black-haired blue-eyed boy was under the mask, angrily glaring at his opponent. "Was that really necessary Daniel? I'm not from New York so seeing my face won't help you."

"Yes, it is necessary."

"Oh?"

"So I can do this!" Dan punched the Huntsmaster and he stumbled back.

"You're smarter then you look, Daniel. But you can't win. I have practiced both dark and light magic for years. Trained since I was four. I have more experience then both you and your little girl-friend combined!" The Huntsmaster's Blue-eyes seemed to faintly glow as he used a blind spell. He then used a bind spell to stop Dan from moving and used him as a punching bag. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is fun… don't you think Daniel?"

"No. This is fun." Dan kicked the Huntsmaster into the ceiling. The Huntsmaster returned the blow with a dark blast. Dan found himself stuck to the metal floor as the Huntsmaster mounted his foot on Dan's chest and pressed down.

"You were a hard bug to kill Daniel, but its over now." The Huntsmaster climbs off and his hands glow white. In a large white light, everything disappeared. Hannah ran for cover as the large light created a dome over New York City. In seconds, all was gone. Towers, houses, trees, everything ceased to exist. Hannah found herself alive somehow and found Dan's body lying on the ground, un-moving. The Huntsmaster had disappeared.

"No…" she told herself. She ran over to Dan and tried everything to wake him up. He just lied there, as if he was waiting. She broke down crying over him as she heard a cry for help. A little boy and his mother were trapped in a burnt building. She got up and went to save them. She walked through what was New York and looked around for any life. On the edges of the city, buildings were burning and the streets were dirt roads, with shards of metal everywhere. Fire engines from a town close by were flooding in to the city, replying for a cry for help. "I… I failed… I… couldn't do it… I couldn't save Dan… I couldn't save New York… and I couldn't save my parents! I don't know why I even continue trying… all I am is a failure. And because of me… Dan is dead…"

"Don't be so quick to judge your life." A beat up Dan walked out of the Shadows. "We must continue onward, we are close to The Huntsmaster. In fact… I think he's here watching us now. We must go, before it's to late."

"No… You almost died because of me, I… I can't go. You can, but I'll just end up killing more people with my weakness." Dan stared and reluctantly spoke.

"So be it." And with that, he was gone.

"Hannah!" Jake, Timothy and Vivian ran towards their friend. "You're alright!" Vivian said. Hannah didn't answer. She just walked through the rubble of the city.

… … … … …

"And so it begins." An also beat up Huntsmaster speaks, looking through his TV monitor. "Everything is falling into place. With the deaths of the world leaders, other countries are in panic. Without a home, Hannah and her friends are walking straight toward their demise. Soon they will learn… soon they will all be tamed. These beasts will accept their leader. And if not… Immediate termination. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"


	4. Chapter III: Two Minds, One Soul

Faunamon: Dan has a little problem with 'the beast within him' and the Huntsmaster unleashed his most powerful spell, the Celestial Destroyer.

Note: After the war with Sirus, 89 percent of the earth was reduced to deserts. Including 93 percent of the United States.

Chapter III: Two Minds, One Soul

"You can't escape master for long, Daniel." An old man said.

"Your right. I'll let him find me." Dan said.

"Why? Do you really want to die? Look what he's done to you!" Dan glares at the man coldly. Just then, Dan screamed in pain and held his head tightly. His eyes turned blood red and his expression was that of a bloodthirsty beast.

"I'll kill you!" Dan screamed insanely. He violently dashed towards the man before breaking the man's arms and legs. He then spat a fireball and incinerated him. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" He said. His eyes then shifted back to blue and his expression faded. "They're becoming more frequent… how much longer must I live with this curse?" Unknown to Dan, the Huntsmaster was watching and listening.

"Not long. Patience my friend, patience." He said to himself. He turned to a small hole in the wall and pulled out a purple saber. "The soul splitter… this will ease his pain. That or kill him, I haven't tested it yet. Oh well. Either way I win!" The Huntsmaster grinned. "I think I'll hitch a ride on Cerberus today. I'm sure Hades wouldn't mind. Oh, that's right, I killed Hades last week.

… … … … …

Hannah sat on the rubble of what was her home. She found a picture of her and Dan when they were young. She missed those days. Something was wrong with Dan. She wanted to help… but feared she would just make things worse and stayed out of it. Now she regrets that decision. She looked under the rocks for more of her belongings and only found her necklace, or what was left of it. She had learned over the years that her power didn't come from there, but her. Locked away, a final gift from her parents. Her and Dan had been friends for almost eleven years now, but she still thinks that Dan and her are more… or used to be. Now it was over. She knew Dan wouldn't return, she could feel it. She cried. "I don't understand…" she said to herself. Elsewhere, Dan felt exactly the same. Wondering about his meaning and about his future. What good was he for exactly, he asked himself everyday. What was his purpose?

… … … … …

Not far from Dan, a fifteen-year-old boy wandered about, his cloak his only protection against the harsh desert winds. More like an old blanket, really. His eyes were an emerald green and his hair was a light brown. His face showed determination while his body just wanted to quit. No one really knows who this kid is, or how long he's been around, but in the near towns, he was a legend. "I can't go on… much longer…" He said. He fell to the ground, unconscious only seconds later. Dan then walked up to him.

"Poor kid. Perhaps there's still hope for him." Dan put the kid over his shoulder and continued onward.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You have one twisted personality, Daniel!" A mask less Huntsmaster said.

"Shut-up." Dan demanded. Dan put the kid down. As he did, the child woke up and saw the Huntsmaster on top of a skeletal Cerberus.

"Same old Daniel. Let's begin, shall we?" Cerberus clawed Dan, who, luckily, rolled away and suffered minor injuries. Dan returned the blast with his fire breath. Dan sprouted his dragon wings and took to the sky and delivered an aerial blast of ice. The child was amazed at what he saw. Dan obliterated Cerberus in a matter of minutes and was already battling the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster then pulled out his Soul Splitter and sliced Dan straight through the stomach, but he wasn't wounded. Instead, another version of Dan appeared before him. He had spiked black hair an purple eyes with vampire like teeth. "This is what you've been fighting Daniel… the other you… your beast within! Surrender to its power! Become one with it, join it! It is your destiny!"

"Never!"

"Hm, hm, hm… come Darkness, we must leave now."

"I'll kill you later, copy." Darkness told Dan. After Darkness and the Huntsmaster left, the kid stood up.

"That… was… awesome!"

… … … … …

"Hannah… we have another problem." Hannah turned around and saw Dan.

"Dan!" Hannah hugged Dan tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Hannah."

"What is this 'problem', Dan?"

"Me."

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter IV: Revelations

This chapter will contain a fan character of mine named Hornet. He's all high tech, but hates magical creatures and works with the Huntsmaster as one of the six generals. In ranking he's a two. Also, in case you've been wondering why I've been getting so many chapters up, it's because I have a lot of free time and nothing to do with it. That and the fact that this will become the longest ADJL fic, (25 chapters!) and may end my sagas. But, if you guys want, I can probably think of something for a fourth… hmm… Jake gets reincarnated in the future? Who knows? Anyway, let the chapter begin!

CHAPTER START

Chapter IV: Revelations

Two archeologists explored a new found mummy's tomb in Egypt, surprisingly undamaged. "Amazing… look what they had! Batteries, light bulbs… perhaps the ancients were far more advanced then we thought!" The first said.

"Perhaps…"

"Look! Fred! The writing, it says: "And the plague shall come once more… bugs… … … man of wasps… darkness… it seems to have been damaged… but that is interesting, don't you think?"

"Reading up on your history, huh boys? Yes, we were far more advanced then we had led you to believe. Now go! No? Fine then… perish!" Holes open in the walls and hornets swarm everywhere. The archeologists were trapped as the hornets stung and bit them. Slowly they ate the two men and disappeared. "Let this be a warning to all…" A man in an olive green armor flew down. His helmet was mad to look like a wasp's face with large yellow eyes. He had an olive green jetpack as well with to laser blades built into his wrist armor. "Do not disturb our tombs!" The men turned around and saw the Sphinx angrily standing above them. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

Darkness sat on a seat next to the Huntsmaster's, monitoring all operations currently in progress. "Hornet's mission is complete, beaming him back now." Darkness said. In a flash of green light Hornet reappeared. "Another successful mission. Your 'use magic to destroy magic' plan is ingenious!"

"And those magical buffoons don't even know what they're doing." The Huntsmaster grinned.

"Black Hawk, coming in now." Darkness interrupted. There was a purple flash of light and a military veteran in a high-tech soldier suit appeared.

"Black Hawk! Well done! Unit Alpha is waiting."

"Yes sir! On my way!" Black Hawk replied.

"Sir, Speedy has been assassinated by the government."

"Hornet, how would you like to kill the president?"

… … … … …

"MSNBC alert! The Huntsmaster has been identified! Roy Simmons, a.k.a. The Huntsmaster has been causing mass chaos for little over seven months now and is considered very dangerous. If spotted, please alert the proper authorities."

"Roy Simmons… he was a good kid." Dan said as he sat in his new home in Buffalo. "I knew The Huntsmaster looked familiar. He looked up to me when he was only nine. When I failed to save his parents from a plane crash caused by a Yeti, he just disappeared. I guess he grew a strong hatred for magical creatures that day… I wonder why he wants me dead first thought, that Yeti was the real culprit."

"Who knows?" Hannah said.

"Guess you're gonna have to fight him, eh?" Ted said (He was that kid from the last chapter).

"As much as I hate to say it… I've got to… even if it means having to kill him in the process. I can't let him kill anymore innocent creatures or humans."

… … … … …

Hornets were everywhere during the president's speech, but that was expected. After all, over the years, they became the more common of bugs and it was the hottest day of the year. No one really thought much of it. Hornet watched the President, waiting for his orders. "Now." The Huntsmaster demanded.

"As you wish, master."

"And so, I will… hey…" There were now thousands of hornets rushing towards the president.

"Humans! You have defiled our tombs, and ended our journeys toward the afterlife! Now you all shall pay the price…" Hornet swooped down from the clouds. "Heh, heh, heh… I hope you don't mind, but I brought my pet!" The Sphinx stomps through the area, drooling. "Oh, and he's hungry! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Mr. President, hold on!" Dan said, flying towards the Sphinx. "Hannah, you stop the guy who thinks he's a wasp, I'll take care of the Sphinx."

"Okay." She says. Hannah runs off and forces Hornet to the ground.

"Sad little girl… fighting the inevitable!" Hornet blasted Hannah over fifty feet away and directly into a truck. "I've got more where that came from!" Hornet blasted Hannah several more times, each blast knocking her further back. Hornet laughed until he noticed the head of the Great Sphinx headed straight for him. "No!" The head collided with hornet and a black dust rose into the air and disappeared.

… … … … …

"Master…"

"Yes Darkness?"

"All generals have been terminated."

"What? But… but how?"

"Me." A tall man in a black suit and black shades with pale white skin and pale blonde hair stepped through the door to Roy's control center. Behind him were men in the same shades and suits carrying large guns. "You should really pay those soldiers more often, they practically showed me to you. I didn't have to do anything."

"I thought you of all people would know better…" Roy said. "You may be my uncle, but I swore I would not hesitate to kill all who get in my way! You are no exception!" There was a mechanical whine, a scream, and an explosion. Roy and Darkness stepped out of the room completely unharmed. "Darkness, begin Armageddon. Everything's going according to plan." Roy had now made it to where the president was having his speech. "It's time." Thousands of Sirus clones closed off the small city.

"You!" Dan yelled. "Roy, stop this madness! I know you're angry, but do you have to obliterate everything?"

"You still think that's what I'm angry about? I killed that magical creep years ago! I got my revenge… do you know how many years I had to put up with pretending to actually like you? I hated you! What they say is true… like father like son!"

"What?"

"You think they were my actual parents? Ha! I'm sure you know my father… Sirus Dragonheart!"

"No!" Dan yelled. Hannah couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, Simmons was just a cover up name… my true name is Roy Cornelius Dragonheart!" Roy laughed with insanity. "If you think you can defeat a god, step right up!"

"He, he's gone insane!" Dan yelled. "I'm taking you down, Dragonheart!"

"Dan!" Hannah yelled worriedly. There was a tapping on her back and Dan's 'beast', Darkness, punched Hannah to the ground. Dan blocked all of Roy's attacks before dealing a powerful blow to his face. Roy just twisted his head back into place and continued to fight.

"I've had enough games! Farewell, heroes!" Dan noticed an orange amulet on Roy's necklace glow and rise as Roy lifted his arms. "Celestial, Destroyer!"

"No!" Dan yelled. Dan knocked Roy to the ground but it was to late.

"At least I won't die alone… in the underworld you shall suffer! I'm taking you with me!" Darkness tried to escape, but Hannah had destroyed him, as everything turned white. Hannah ran towards Dan.

"No… with this much power… he'll destroy the earth!" Hannah yelled. Dan just held Hannah close to him.

"We'll live." He reassured her. The people of the city just stood in the streets and cars stopped as the white light came closer to them. "I promise, we'll live and we'll stop Roy once and for all… someday… maybe … we can win this fight." Dan and Hannah stared at each other in the silence, and kissed as the entire earth was engulfed with fire.

"Sirus Dragonheart, forever!" Roy screamed to the sky.

"I promise…" Dan said.

END CHAPTER 

It isn't over yet. This just set the stage for my story to really begin! The ending of my saga is surely something you won't want to miss!


	6. Chapter V: New Beginnings

Chapter VI: New Beginnings Dan's POV 

It has been five years since Roy Dragonheart's attack, and the human race has migrated far into space, into several space colonies. Wildlife, fresh water, and crops, along with all other essentials, have been recreated. Man has also turned Earth's two neighbors neighbor, Mars and Venus, into an exact copy of earth. With these technological advancements and the human race's will to continue, life will endure. My role today is very important… after the creator, Mr. Luigi's death, I was put in charge of the colonies: Hope, Haven, Draco, Orion IX, and Kuro, the massive prison colony. All's gone well lately, Roy Dragonheart disappeared, and Darkness was put into Kuro.

"Sir, all systems are running perfectly."

"Excellent." I say.

… … … … …

Normal POV

Mars: That night…

Explosions were all that was heard and seen as a black streak raced through Haven. Buildings shook and cars flew as it's two blades detonated the tiny bombs that had been placed earlier. "Did you see that?" A cop asked.

"Yeah… but it was going to fast, I couldn't get a clear view."

"Guess who's back?" There were two screams then silence. Minutes later, Mars blew to pieces and the black streak raced across space.

… … … … …

"Im, Impossible! Sir! Mars was just obliterated!"

"What?" Dan asked. "How?"

"I… I don't know… whatever did it though was probably natural, like a super-nova for a planet."

"Hmm… perhaps… but we should stay on our guard anyway." Dan suggested. "Hannah, did you see what happened?"

"Yes, and I also something leave the planet before it exploded. I think someone, or something, destroyed Mars on purpose."

"Strange…" Over the next few days, things only got worse. Darkness got loose, and Draco was obliterated.

… … … … …

"Has anyone heard of 'Ragnarok'?" Dan asked.

"Wasn't that the thousand mile wide asteroid near Jupiter?"

"Yes." Dan said.

"What about it?" A crewmember asked.

"Some outside force is steering it on a collision course with our remaining colonies… if we can't locate this force and terminate it in the next three months, the remainder of the human race will be obliterated."

"No…" Hannah said.

… … … … …

"You don't know the half of it… Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." It was none other than Roy Dragonheart. He sat on his throne, with Darkness standing guard at the large stone door. The room was dimly lit with torches, and looked a lot like a cave, just with a rug and throne. "Inside this asteroid is my domain…" Roy began. Roy pressed a button on his chair and it spun around and the rock wall that was behind him transformed into a large computer. He watched everything that went on in every colony. He morphed into a shadow and disappeared. Minutes later, he watched as a black streak destroyed a police station on Orion IX, or Venus. "I never get tired of that."

"Sir, they're here." Darkness said. "The Huntsclan awaits."

"Excellent. We strike tonight, we will free the galaxy's most deadly."

… … … … …

"Success! Space colony Earth II has been launched!" A soldier said. He was on Venus at the launch site.

"Excellent!" Dan said. "Perhaps the human race will survive…"

"Yes, because, unlike the others, Earth II can move. It is also made to look exactly like earth… just smaller."

"Sir, we have a problem."

END CHAPTER 

And thus begins my story. R&R!


	7. Chapter VI: Enter, Bane

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working on a bigger project lately, and I haven't had much time for this… or anything else for that matter. I'm hoping to publish a book within a year or two, and it's been taking up all my free time. It will have some of the characters of this story (Fan characters of course, like Roy, Sirus, Bane, and a few others). It is called 'Legends'. Anyway, enjoy this update, for it may be the last for a few weeks or so.

Chapter VII: Enter, Bane

Dan was lying on his bed. He stared out the window at the vastness of space. He sighed. He missed the blue sky of earth, the sound of the children playing in the streets… even the sound of the rain gracefully falling to the ground. He hoped to someday… someday find a way to recreate earth. He knew it could never happen… it was just a distant memory now. "I did this…" He said to himself. "I couldn't stop him… its all my fault…" He blamed himself. He looked at his clock, midnight. He could never tell what time it was anymore. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

… … … … …

Thousands of soldiers bowed to their master, and the choir sang to him like he was a god, praising him for leading them through their times of trouble. "My people…" Roy began. "We have come this far… we've gotten so close to total purification…!" He stood up from his large throne. "We must not fail… our paradise is right around the corner! But Daniel Long and his friends… they just sicken me! They destroy all of our homes! He imprisoned us! He attempted to kill us! His evil must not continue… paradise is within our grasp!"

"Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy!" The men chanted.

"All of us along with my clan can purge this universe of its wicked ways! Forward to victory, forward to paradise!"

… … … … …

Explosions rattled a town on Venus, as several grenades fell to the ground. A silver streak went across the town as more and more grenades exploded. "Who are you?" A man asked the tall pale blonde-haired boy.

"Bane, at your service."

"GGYYAAHHH!"

"Huah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Bane huh? You're new. Working with Dragonheart, eh?" Dan asks Bane from behind.

"Me? I work for no being! I, unlike others, have free will."

"Then why destroy?"

"I have my reasons, Daniel." Bane readies another grenade. "And I have my goals. One is to kill you! Bye, Daniel!" Bane disappeared molecule by molecule as Dan ran for cover. "And so it begins…" The grenade detonates, but does not harm Daniel.

"Bane…"

… … … … …

"Bane? Yeah, I've heard of him. He was the greatest assassin back on earth, until Roy Dragonheart nearly killed him. He vowed to return the favor. He still has some skills though, and he's one guy you don't want to mess with." Luke said. Luke was the new General of the military, one of the lead four. Dan, Jake and Hannah were the other three.

"Dan, we have a problem. Someone has infiltrated the nuclear weapons factory on Venus, he says he's willing to blow the place sky high unless he gets you." Hannah says.

"Bane. Hannah, I'm gonna need your help."

… … … … …

Dan ripped through the Sirus clones with ease and made his way to the control center. "Bane, stop this!"

"Heh, heh, heh. So you've come."

"I'm taking you down!" Dan yelled.

"I see you brought your little girlfriend with you. Oh well, more fun for me." Bane took out a long saber (Curved blade used by the samurais and many militaries of ancient and present times). "You know there's no turning back. It ends here!" Dan and Hannah morphed into their dragon forms and grabbed Bane. "Bye." Bane dematerialized and rematerialized behind the two. "Hi." Bane kicked the two before warping to the main computer.

"Self destruct in 5, 4,"

"Bye." Bane disappeared. The power plant blew up and the two heroes went flying into the nearby town.

END CHAPTER 


	8. Chapter VII: Memories

IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be removing If Only You Knew Revised from You will only be able to find it at a site I'm making called The Dragonheart Wars. It will basically contain everything about my stories and fan characters. At that site (Which I'm hoping to put up by Wednesday) you will find Bios, the revised versions of sagas one and two, the plot, character sketches (Each of which I have drawn my self. I would really appreciate it if no one used them) and even Macromedia Flash movies (Hopefully). The movies will basically be animated versions of my chapters (Yes, there will be voice-overs. My friends and I will do them). But for these movies to happen, I'll need help from someone who knows how to work Macromedia Flash. So, if you or someone you know knows how to work it, please put the directions in a review. Anyway, let's begin this chapter, shall we?

Chapter VIII: Memories

Hannah leaned on an oak tree in front of a large blue river on earth two. She had traveled there on her own since Dan was to busy keeping Hope in shape. She sighed. She thought back to the days when they were just kids. She longed for those days to happen again… she really missed that part of her life. "Moon River…" She said. "I Remember that place now… my parents used to take me there all the time." She reminded herself. She sighed again before closing her eyes.

… … … … …

Roy thought about his past. He remembered how this all began, why he started this war in the first place.

Roy's POV 

I was only five at the time… I had no mother. Sirus found me lying on the streets, dying. He picked me up and took me in, and told me about the magic world. As he explained dragons, I interrupted him and told him that a dragon killed my parents… a silver dragon. He then told me about his son, Thomas, who had deserted him after being brainwashed by the Long family. "They came and took him away from me…" He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"They made him betray me… let me train you…"

"Roy. My name's Roy."

"Let me train you Roy. I'll teach you to defend yourself, I'll teach you how to vanquish the Long family who took my son…"

… … … … …

Normal POV

"Sir, we have another problem…"

"What?" Dan asked.

"Nemesis, the so-called second sun, has made its way through the asteroid belt and knocked loose two large asteroids, each of which are coming straight for us!"

"I thought you told me Nemesis didn't exist!" Dan yelled.

"That's what I thought…"

"How long."

"Ten minutes sir…"

"I'd never make it… we…"

"Sir! It's Bane! He just destroyed them both!"

"What?" Dan asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot my power…" Bane materialized behind Dan. "That was planned by Roy. We can't have him killing you now, could we?"

"What do you want Bane."

"Nothing but a thank-you. You should be grateful that I saved your life."

"You just did that so you could kill me yourself."

"Duh. Anyway, I've got a Dragonheart to hunt, see ya!"

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know, short. Not my best, either. I just don't have much time for this right now though, sorry. Gotta go!


	9. Behemoth Part I: The Beast, The Legend

Chapter IX: Behemoth

Part I: The Beast, The Legend

The asteroids orbiting around Ragnarok were now starting to create a large stone body. "Only a few more chunk of space rock." Roy said.

"Master, I don't see your plan, what exactly are you doing?" Darkness asks.

"Resurrecting the greatest evil ever to come to existence. Its power even surpasses Father's." The last three asteroids were in position. The chunks of rock were now pulled together into a large, single body. The stone shattered into pieces and a large monster floated, it's two-mile long wings concealing its face. Its wings opened and revealed a large red-scaled dragon. Its eyes were a demonic purple and it wore thick, steel armor. Its teeth were gigantic, as were his claws and tail. It stood silently for a moment. Roy pressed a button on his chair and the bottom of Ragnarok blew to pieces. The asteroid was now a helmet that placed itself on top of the monster's head. The behemoth stretched out its wings and let out a deafening roar. "But with Ragnarok, he's totally under my control."

… … … … …

"Sir! Ragnarok has disappeared from Radar!"

"What?" Dan spun his chair towards the radar monitor.

"Instead, some sort of massive reading of pure dark magic popped out of nowhere!"

"Impossible! The power levels are off the charts!" Another man said.

"Its headed on a collision course with Hope! We must evacuate everyone!" Luke yelled from across the control room. "I'm sounding the alarm!"

"Everyone, please evacuate Hope immediately! Some sort of massive ball of Dark Magic has destroyed Ragnarok and is headed straight for Hope. Evacuate immediately!"

"That is no ball…" Jake said, walking into the control room.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Dan asked.

"It can only be one thing… Behemoth."

"Behemoth?"

"I hoped this day would never come… Behemoth was a magical creature, a Dragon. He was the king of all dragons, and led them through times of trouble. But he ruled with an iron fist, and didn't take failure for an answer. Eventually, the Dragons revolted against Behemoth, and along with some humans, they destroyed him. Only a nail from his foot remained. I thought they destroyed that remaining piece of Behemoth, but it seems they didn't. Roy must have gotten himself that nail and recreated Behemoth!"

"Sounds like we got our work cut out for us then."

… … … … …

"Now Behemoth, Blast them out of the sky!" Behemoth's mouth began to glow with a purple flame.

"Dark Combustion…" A purple fireball engulfed Hope as the people who refused to leave watched in horror as they, along with their homes, were obliterated.

"Very good Behemoth! Now, destroy that puny planet!" There was no response. Behemoths thoughts then went through Roy's mind. "Tired? Fine then, we shall rest. Let us go Behemoth." Behemoth then flew far away.

"Such power…" Hannah said. Space debris fell around her as the explosions rocked even Venus.

"Amazing…" Jake said in pure awe.

"How are we ever going to stop that?" Hannah asked.

"How did we take down Sirus? Teamwork and hope. We can stop Behemoth together, now lets go!"

END CHAPTER 

Thus the mini saga of chapters nine through eleven begins.


	10. Behemoth Part II: Dominance

I've changed Behemoth into two parts, part two and three are put into one chapter here.

Chapter X: Behemoth

Part II: Dominance

Dan's POV

It has been a month since Behemoth's attack. Half of Venus was totally annihilated by a battle against Behemoth that I fought. I won, but with a price. In the battle, I had lost my arm, and half of my military. Humanity now struggles to destroy this new evil Roy has unleashed, but can it really be done? Can we really stop a monster with this much power? I have made my new permanent command center on what remains of planet earth's former beauty, what remains of New York City. My men and I are now hiding underground, a place Roy would never think of. "What are you doing Dan?" Hannah asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. Just thinking."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Hannah, I'll come back alive. I promise." Later today I will be sent to what remains of Ragnarok and meet Roy Face to Face. I kiss Hannah on the cheek and leave for the launch. "I promise."

… … … … …

"We have lift-off!" Luke says. The large laser-armed rocket lifts off into outer space and disappears behind the clouds.

… … … … …

"So they think they can try and get to me?" Roy asks himself. "I don't think so! Launch the S-Clones!" Hundreds of Sirus clones fly out of the remaining chunk of Ragnarok and fire at the rocket. Roy was surprised when they were all destroyed by lasers, half of which were destroyed by their own.

"Lasers? And Reflector shields! Why didn't I think of that for Ragnarok? Dang it! That's it! Behemoth, blow them out of this dimension!"

"Dark Combustion…" the rocket narrowly escaped destruction before crashing into Behemoth's arm. Dan, who ejected, had now found his way into the massive rock, Ragnarok.

"I'm in." Dan took off his space suit and headed for Roy. He followed the long hall to a large stone door. He opened it and inside was a grinning Roy. "So this is where you've been hiding!"

"Hiding? Yeah right! I've been waiting!"

"Waiting?"

"Duh! You actually thought I would destroy you without a fight? Come on Daniel Long, Show me your power!" Roy turned into a shadow and took his katana from its sheath. Dan attempted to hit Roy with fireballs, but all of them went through the shadow form of Roy. "You can't hit what isn't there Dan, so stop trying." Roy swung his blade at Dan. "But what's not there can sometimes hurt you!"

… … … … …

"General Hannah, we need your help." A soldier asked.

"Oh?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Sir Dan told us that we should launch a massive attack on Behemoth while he searched for Roy."

"What?" She asked, almost shouting. "No way! We could kill Dan by mistake!"

"We must follow his orders General, we have no choice."

"… … … Fine."

"Here's what we do…"

… … … … …

Dan kneeled on the floor, panting. "Ha, ha, ha! I have tamed the beast!" Roy said triumphantly, morphing out of his shadow form.

"Got ya…" Dan kicked Roy into one of the large computer monitors, which shattered and electrocuted him.

"YYYYAAAHHHHH!" Roy screamed. "Very nice…" All the wounds on Roy's body disappeared as he grinned. "But it won't save you. Good bye, Daniel." Dan closed his eyes and waited. But before anyone could even blink, Ragnarok shook to its core as something blasted Behemoth.

"GRAGH!" Behemoth screamed. He attempted to claw the large spacecraft that fired at him. Dan grinned.

"They're here."

"Who?" Roy asked.

"Back-up."

"No!"

… … … … …

"Fire another one!" Luke commanded.

"Firing nuke in 3… 2… 1… fire!" Another nuclear missile exploded on Behemoth's chest, this time creating a gaping hole in the center of his body.

"Are the mines ready?" Hannah asked.

"They're all in position!" Luke called from the back.

"Fire!"

… … … … …

"Why you! You planned this, didn't you? You're smarter then you look, Daniel. But you know you won't live through this either!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Dan answered.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" Behemoth blew to bits, but Ragnarok remained un-scathed. "I won't let that kill you Daniel, that's my job. Unfortunately, I cannot do that right now." Roy disappeared. Dan grabbed his space suit and went back to the spacecraft.

END CHAPTER 


	11. Chapter X: Nevermore II

Chapter XI: Nevermore II

Roy sat in his large throne, looking at the Huntsclan below him. "My people, the time is now! We will strike, and we will destroy those dragons!"

"All hail Lord Roy!" Darkness commanded. They all, including Darkness, began to bow and praise Roy.

"Hm, hm, hm… don't degrade me. Only humans are bowed to, I am a god!"

… … … … …

"World Demolisher!" Bane yelled from outside a power plant. The large steel door and the rooms behind it were obliterated in a white light. "That's no where near the power of Roy's Celestial Destroyer… I have to get stronger."

"Stronger?" A young boy asked. "Aren't you strong enough?"

"Go away little bro." Bane ordered. Bane was part of a family of mercenaries. It was like a school and home for them all, because most of their families died or rejected them. They thought of themselves as one family, helping each other out. Very rarely would they go on a mission alone, Bane and the Grand Master were the only two who dared. The only two that were related were Bane and Theo, the young boy. Of course, Theo was still in training and was forbidden to go on any missions until he was fourteen, when his training would be complete. "I don't need advice from a kid who's still in training. Hey… wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be training?"

"No, why are you? It's Christmas Eve, even Grand Master Draco is taking today and tomorrow off."

"I need to be stronger, that's why. I'm not only fighting for cash and this family, but for vengeance. Why do you think I only go on missions that have people associated with Long or Dragonheart?"

"Hm, I never really thought about it."

"Go away, I have work to do and I don't want you getting hurt."

"You're both going to be hurt in a moment…" Roy jumped from a large tree to the ground. "Did you really think you could hide here forever? I'll always find you Bane. And when I destroy you, right here, it will bring me one step closer to taking over this pathetic galaxy. Allow me to show you how things are done, prepare yourself, Bane!" A black aura surrounded Roy as his armor changed. His armor turned from silver to black as gold horns appear on his shoulders. A helmet materialized over his helmet and a dark-gold visor dropped down as two gold horns grew there as well. A large black bazooka then covered his right arm, while in his left a long red katana materialized. The aura disappeared and Roy laughed. His chest armor then opened into a large eye. "Like it? It still has a few bugs, but its technology far surpasses yours! Prepare to die!" Roy dematerialized then re-materialized behind Bane. "I even copied some of your moves, I hope you mind."

"Destroy him big brother!" Theo called.

"How cute, your little dwarf is cheering you on! Feel the power!" Roy's chest eye focused on Bane, who was constantly moving. A barrage of missiles followed and blasted Bane. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is more fun then shooting down starships! Die you little rat!" Bane flew into a wall, severely injured.

"No!" Theo cried.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! It's time to finish what I started!"

"I'll get help!" Theo yelled.

"No…" Bane said. "Roy is my enemy, if I die trying to fight him, then so be it. Let's go Roy!"

"Heh, heh, heh. You still have a chance to live, pledge your allegiance to the Huntsclan. Together, we will rule this pathetic human race."

"Let me answer in the following way; World Demolisher!" Roy looked at his chest where there was a large gaping hole.

"Nice one… but I'm afraid it won't help you." Roy's chest and vital organs re-grew in seconds.

"What are you…?" bane asked.

"Hm, hm, hm… something you'll never be."

"… I'll stand and fight… I will defeat you, Dragonheart!"

"I'd love to see you try!" Roy's chest eye fired a laser at Bane, who dodged then kicked the large eye. "Ungh! I may be able to heal myself very rapidly, but that still hurts!"

"HYAH!"

"Gugh!" Roy's helmet flew off and shattered after hitting the wall. Bane then saw that the half of Roy's face that Bane had hit was cracked. "Another day, Bane. Another day!" And with that, Roy disappeared into the shadows.

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter XI: Dark Beginning

The end is near. Chapter thirteen shall be the final one. I am not sure if it'll be one or two parts, but it will be the longest, most action packed sad and romantic ever, since it may be the last. But… I have an idea for a new series of Jake long stories… in your reviews, please send your ideas for a new series and I'll see which one is the best. Anyway, I hope everyone had a merry Christmas!

Chapter XII: Dark Beginning

"Today, we begin a perilous journey," Dan began as he stood on the stage, looking at his army. "I have traced Roy to the center of the Milky Way, and thanks to Luke and an old friend of his, we have the technology to make it to Roy's hideout in only one hour. Now, we have known about this base for quite some time now, but never had the technology to get there. Today, we finished the Wildwind project, which will take us to Roy's base. Now, I am proud to introduce the one who made all this possible, Jack Wildwind!" A tall black-haired man walked through the doorway. He had a large scar across his face, from the top right corner of his forehead to the far left side of his chin. He had large muscles and was wearing a black suit with a red tie. "Thank you, Dan. This project…"

… … … … …

"Traitor!" Roy slammed his fist against the wall. "Soon their army will be swarming around my fake giga-giant… unless…" a grin appeared across Roy's face. "It's time I launch an all-out attack on Earth and Venus! Those little creeps will have nowhere to run! Commence launch!" Roy yelled as he slammed the button on his throne. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Roy… you know those robots won't destroy them…" A whisper echoed through the room.

"Oh I know, Father… these robots aren't meant to do that… they're just there to weaken defenses, it is my Djinni that shall eliminate them…"

… … … … …

Millions of robots jumped into canister-like escape pods and rained down on the two planets. As they entered the atmosphere, they exploded and the Sirus robots took flight. The dark dragon robot was clearly the leader. Fire rained from the sky as the billions of flaming metal shards burned homes and trees. "He's coming…" Jake said. He ran to the phone and alerted Dan and Hannah.

… … … … …

"I know, it's happening here too, we'll go check it out." The two heroes stepped outside and looked at the burning wreckage. "Roy!" Dan called. "Roy you coward! Show yourself!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Someone laughed.

"You want me? Come get me!" A portal opens up. "I'm waiting. I mean, surely your little girlfriend can handle my androids, right?" Dan was silent.

"Go." Hannah said. "Destroy him, I'll help soon." Dan nodded and jumped through.

… … … … …

Seconds later, Dan Reappeared in Roy's Throne room. "This is it, Daniel…" Roy said as he got up from his throne. "The final battle… no more hiding, no more running, just this one, final battle."

"I've waited for this day for a long time, Dragonheart." Roy's lips curled into an evil grin.

"Prepare yourself!"

End Chapter 

Well, that's it. The final chapter will be up... about five minutes after i finish typing this.


	13. Chapter XII: Kouki Keibatsu! Battle Amo

Just a note, Kouki Keibatsu is Japanese for Final Judgment.

Chapter XIII: Kouki Keibatsu! Battle Among the Stars!

Hannah had just finished ripping her way through one thousand androids as the army brought in their own androids. "HRRRAAHHH!" Hannah ripped her claws through ten more androids. 'This is too easy…' Hannah thought to herself. 'He's planning something, I know it…' "Luke," Hannah began. "Can you handle the rest of the androids? I have a feeling that Dan's in trouble."

"Yeah, go on."

"Thanks."

… … … … …

Roy parried every move Dan made with ease and quickly attacked with his sword. "Master! Allow me to help!" Darkness called.

"Stay out of this, mortal!" Roy burned Darkness to the ground before kicking Dan into a wall. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Die! Die!"

"HRRAHH!" Dan thrust his claw through Roy's chest and kicked him to the ground. The shadows on the walls traveled to his chest and filled the gap.

"Heh, Heh, Heh… Darkness Obliterator!" A blast of pure dark magic rushed through Dan's body and drove him insane.

"GGGAAAHHH!" He screamed. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"Feel my power! Darkness overload!" More and more dark magic coursed through Dan's veins. "You are mine!" Roy stopped the attack and Dan fell to the floor. The dark magic soon left his body and returned to its master. "You haven't seen anything yet, Daniel Long. I'm going to make sure your death is long and painful… just as my father would have wanted!"

"Your father… was an evil man, Roy. D, do not follow in his f, footsteps, or d, death is all that awaits y, you!" Dan struggled to say.

… … … … …

Jack Wildwind ran towards his 'home' and looked for Bane. "Bane, it's time."

"Grandmaster Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Roy has launched his final assault, if there was ever time to take him down, now would be it." Jack said.

"I understand. Little bro, its time, I gotta go… I'll be back though. I promise."

"Okay." He said.

"I have used my remaining magic to open a gate for you, now take him down. I'll look after Theo for you."

"Okay. Here I go!"

… … … … …

Jake blasted hundreds of androids to pieces and searched for the portal to Roy's base. "My grandson will not make it alone… I must find him!" Jake flew through the portal as it closed.

… … … … …

Roy kicked Dan as he lie on the floor. "Pathetic! This is the one the prophets spoke of? The great hero, the grand protector of all that is? Unbelievable!" Roy kicked Dan into a wall.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Bane said. "He has far more power then you can even dream to possess!"

"It is true. My Grandson is not yet a master, but he is still strong enough to destroy you. This time, you shall not win!"

"Dan can do it, I know he can." Hannah said as she entered the room. Dan slowly rose to his feet.

"It's over, Dragonheart!"

"What? You should be dead!"

"Take this!" Dan's fist collided into Roy's face and it shattered into millions of pieces, as did his body. All that remained was his shadow.

"Very good, Long. But you cannot win. The darkness is a being that cannot be destroyed. Allow me to show you what I mean!" Out of the floor, black vine-like things wrapped around the shadow. The vines created arms and covered the head. A skull then appeared as the being's face, with glowing blue eyes. "The pure power! The fullness of the universe! The meaning of life! It is all Darkness! Let it consume you, control you, let it give you meaning!" The being screamed. The vines that were a hand morphed into a blade, which was shoved through Dan's chest. His eyes widened and he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"NO!" Hannah screamed in terror. She ran over to Dan's lifeless body and fell to her knees. "No…" She cried. "You!" Hannah ran towards the being of darkness, which slapped her away.

"I don't believe it…" Bane said. "You, you killed him so easily! But how?"

"Darkness and evil… they are the pure power and intelligence in this universe. Anyone who controls it shall also be pure!" The being spoke. "When I chose Roy as my son, I knew he would be the perfect being to possess! He was so blind to the truth!"

"Sirus!" Jake yelled in anger. "You monster! This time you've gone too far!"

"Ha, ha, ha… same old Jake. When will you learn. Justice is never the way. Join your grandson! Die!" As Sirus launched an attack, a white aura stopped it. "What? What magic is this?" Dan and Hannah's bodies were now glowing white and pink. There was a white flash of light and a new dragon was standing where Hannah was. It was a tall, white and pink flightless dragon. As it opened it's eyes Sirus stared in disbelief. "This is… the dragon of legend? No! I will destroy you!"

"You know what happens next, Sirus," The dragon's voice was Dan and Hannah's in unison.

"What just happened?" Bane asked.

"Somehow," Jake began. "Dan's soul combined with Hannah's and created the Dragon of legend."

"Hey… Dan's body, it's gone!" Bane said.

"What?"

"Destiny is nothing to me!" Sirus said. He launched several blasts of dark energy at the dragon, but they exploded before hitting its target. The dragon kept walking towards Sirus.

"For peace and justice everlasting, die, die wretched beast!"

"No!" Sirus screamed in horror as his body was obliterated in a white light.

"Ungh…" The dragon separated into Dan and Hannah, whose bodies fell to the ground.

"They did it…" Bane said. "They actually did it."

… … … … …

Hannah's POV

It has been two years since that night we destroyed both Roy and Sirus. During the merge, Dan's body miraculously healed itself, and he and I were recently married. Since that battle, no real trouble has threatened the galaxy. While on an expedition on earth, we found something we thought we'd never see there again… water. After digging some more we found more and more, eventually, after scanning underneath the earth's crust, we found oceans of pure, undisturbed water. We are now in the process of rebuilding life on earth. Thanks to Dan and mine efforts, we finally achieved peace.

… … … … …

Normal POV

A loud heartbeat could be heard echoing through a cave on earth. Buried underneath rocks was a large monster, sleeping, and waiting for its day to come.

END CHAPTER 

I will make a new series of stories, but you guys decide what it's about. I'm thinking something like a guy from the future uses magic to resurrect Jake, Dan, and Hannah from the dead to help stop the monster I was talking about three spaces up. Anyway, you decide. Till 2006, c u!


End file.
